Miedos
by Amanda Masen.Cullen
Summary: Cuál es el mayor temor de Bella?, creo que todos conocemos la respuesta, y que pasaría si su miedo estuviera cerca?...  ONE SHOT, POST LUNA NUEVA


Temores

Había pasado más o menos 2 meses de que Edward volvió, y todo volvió a la normalidad, incluso yo, aún me costaba creer que alguna vez existió la zombie Bella ya que ahora estaba muy feliz y tranquila, aunque no todo es color de rosa ya que Charlie aún está muy enojado con Edward y yo aún estoy castigada, pero bueno estoy con él y eso es lo que importa.

Aunque últimamente no me he sentido muy tranquila que digamos, ya que Edward esta extraño, más misterioso de lo normal, lo he pillado haciendo llamadas telefónicas a escondidas y cada vez que me acerco a ver quien es, corta así nada más, ya le he preguntado de esto pero me evade, tengo miedo ya que su actitud me recuerda cuando él….no, no lo haría de nuevo ¿verdad?, él me lo prometió y sabe que una segunda vez, no viviría para contarlo.

Era viernes, estábamos en el instituto, en biología específicamente, el señor Barnner miraba los trabajos de las mesas a nuestro alrededor, yo repasaba la hoja de respuestas con las preguntas que habíamos contestado con Edward, la verdad era imposible que tuviera un error, pero lo repasaba para sentirme más segura.

-No encontrarás nada malo-me decía mientras él tenía esa sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

-ya cállate, que estoy estudiando- lo único que conseguí con eso fue que se riera más de mí. En un rato paso el señor Barnner y dijo que estaba todo correctamente y que nos relajáramos los últimos momentos de la clase mientras los otros terminaban, en eso fue cuando sentí la cabeza de Edward apoyada sobre mi brazo, mientras respiraba profundamente y exhalaba un largo suspiro, fue en eso cuando oí:

-Te quiero Bella- Ok, no es como si nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero es que nunca se mostraba cariñoso en publico, menos en el instituto donde habían miles de chismosas, siempre guardaba la compostura y su cara de póker, pero hoy no, estaba muy cariñoso, me pedía que lo abrazara y todo, era extraño, porque sentía que se despedía de mí, era horrible la sensación de volver a perderlo todo, de dejar de vivir y que mi alma también se alejara de mí, no, o lo iba a permitir de nuevo, si quería irse, estaría preparada y mi única opción era preguntarse, eso le preguntaría y lo haría justo cuando acabase la clase, no podía seguir con esta angustia.

Sonó el timbre y todos nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, era ahora o nunca Bella, vamos, tu puedes, cogi todo el valor y las fuerzas para hablarle, le agarre el brazo, deteniéndolo justo antes de entras a comer.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto con preocupación

-Edward, necesito preguntarte algo….-le dije mientras lo miraba a os ojos, error, como se me ocurre hacer algo así, me miraba con expectación, preocupación, ternura, también intimidaba tanto que perdí todo el valor de hace instantes atrás, por lo que tuve que preguntar lo primero que tuve en mente.

-Vendrás hoy, digo a mi casa, en la noche-le pregunté un poco insegura, pero creo que sonó bien convencida la mentira.

Los ojos de Edward, me miraron atentamente como tratando de descifrar todo, pero luego de uno segundos se suavizaron.

-Claro que si Bella, que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa-me afirmo con una hermosa sonrisa, pero la verdad era que lo único que hacía, era ponerme más insegura.

Pasaron las horas y la noche cayo sobre nosotros, yo me encontraba en el baño poniéndome mi pijama, mientras Edward estaba afuera en mi cama esperándome.

Al salir lo encontré recostado con una gran sonrisa, pero yo no tuve ánimos de respondérsela, solo me limite caminar hacia mi cama y acostarme.

-Buenas noches-le dije a Edward, tratando de sonar normal, pero claro, no le creyó,

-Bella, que pasa?-me pregunto preocupado

-Nada, solo estoy muy cansada, necesito dormir, solo eso-le respondí por inventarle algo-

-Bella, no me mientas, siempre me dices que no estas cansada para quedarte hablando conmigo hasta más tarde, qué pasa amor-me decía con su tono de preocupación, pero que podía hacer, me aterraba preguntarle.

-Hoy en la tarde querías preguntarme algo-lo mire extrañada, juraba que se había creído mi mentira-te conozco mejor que a mi mismo, amor, pregúntame lo que quieras.

-Es…que…tengo miedo de la respuesta-le susurre muy despacio sabiendo que me escucharía.

-Amor, por favor que pasa?-ahora me suplicaba y ya no podía soportar más la incertidumbre, junté todas mis fuerzas y le pregunté:

-Se van a ir verdad?, tú te quieres ir de nuevo-le pregunte sin aguantar el nerviosismo de mi voz-

-Bella, de que hablas?, porque me alejaría de tu lado de nuevo-preguntó con la voz rota

-Es que estas actuando muy raro, y me evitas cuando hablas por teléfono, que …bueno me recordó a ….antes-le dije en u susurro, iba a replicar pero no lo deje, tenía que terminar de hablar-si quieres irte, de verdad que no te lo voy a impedir, solo quiero estar preparada.

-Hay no, Bella-me miró desesperado-no me voy a ningún lado, amor, como se te ocurre semejante estupidez, te amo demasiado para alejarme de ti nuevamente, no puedo…no quiero, tu eres la única que me puede echar de aquí, mi niña-me decía con la voz rota, y la verdad es que le creí, pero aún no entendía muchas cosas.

-Pero porque actúas así, como escondiéndome algo-le dije

-Porque es una sorpresa mi vida, se que no te gustan las sorpresas pero se que esta te gustará, pero me arruinaste la emoción, no pensé que había sido tan obio, lo siento- se disculpó.

-Una sorpresa, para qué?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir mi vida, todo a su tiempo-

-Entonces no te irás?-le pregunté sin ocultar la emoción en mi voz.

-Bella-me dijo con una voz de cansancio y en un movimiento fluido, lo tenía encima mío con sus manos acunando mi cara- entiende, no me puedo ir de nuevo, tú lo eres todo para mí, y no voy a permitir el separarnos de nuevo, eso nunca-juro- y si a lo mejor tenemos que irnos, tú iras con nosotros y a lo mejor ni siquiera te pregunte si quieres o no, solo te llevaría conmigo, para que veas lo egoísta que puedo llegar a ser contigo, entiende que estoy atado a ti, y es para siempre, _hasta nuestro final…._

Te amo mi Bella, y dios como odio esas palabras porque no representan ni la décima parte de todo el amor que te tengo mi niña…

Yo no podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, su confesión me dio tanta alegría y emoción, al ver la magnitud de su verdad, me sentí feliz y muy plena.

-Edward-solloce, su confesión hizo que empezara a llorar como pequeña- te amo mi vida, perdóname por desconfiar de ti, es solo que aún me cuesta creer que de verdad puedo ser feliz, nunca pensé que podría hacerlo, _y lo hago gracias a ti._

-Gracias a ti mi amor, gracias por hacerme vivir y encontrar lo que es el amor y la felicidad, _gracias por reencontrar mi alma._

Edward se bajo de encima mío pero fue mi turno de ponerme encima de él, necesitaba abrazarlo y besarlo con fuerza, necesitaba todo de él, él era mi motor, mi fortaleza para la vida.

-Amor-le pregunté-puedo dormir así?, arriba tuyo, si te molesta me bajo, no te preocupes.

-Me encantaría, adoro estar tan cerca de ti, y abrazar a mi vida-sonreí para mis adentros.

-No te peso mucho?

-Já, mi amor no tienes idea de lo cómodo que estoy así, no te preocupes, pero te quiero pedir algo, siempre cuando te inquiete algo o tengas algún problema, por favor confía en mí, recuerda que esa es la base de una relación, y más si es para toda la eternidad no crees…-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Te prometo que te lo diré amor…

-Duerme mi bella durmiente, mañana será un nuevo día, en donde estaremos todo el día juntos, sí mi amor?

-Alguna razón en especial-le pregunté

-Debería existir un motivo por el cual yo no me quiera separar de la raz´n de mi existencia en todo el día.

-Tienes razón…

_-Mañana solo disfrutaremos de los regalos que nos dio la vida, y seremos solo los dos…_

Luego de esa gran confesión, me sentí segura, feliz, ya que mis temores eran solo mis inseguridades, pero como siempre estaba él, valorándome como persona y creyendo en mí, siempre cuando yo no lo hacía, por eso era mi complemento, mi mitad, mi compañero, por todo lo que durará la _eternidad…_

**Ola: esta es una hiostoria que andaba rondeando en mi cabeza!**

**espero que les guste! Acepto dudas,consultas, sugerencias!de todo, y todo lo pueden hacer con un solo review!**

**nos leemos:)**


End file.
